


Vertrau auf dich

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fisting, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 8Misha konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Seine Beine zitterten, genauso wie seine Hände.Wimmernd und bettelnd gab er zu verstehen, dass Jensen es verdammt noch mal endlich tun solle.Und während er das sagte, machte Jensen was von ihm verlangt wurde.Das letzte Wort blieb Misha im Halse stecken und wie in Zeitlupe weiteten sich seine Augen.Dann war es still. Es waren nur einige Momente, aber Jensen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, atmete nur ganz flach, um keine der Regungen zu übersehen, die der andere geben könnte.„...“„Beweg dich endlich!“„Son of a bitch!“Jensen hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht und dieser Idiot ließ ihn so lange zappeln ...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Vertrau auf dich

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl überquerte Jensen nach Feierabend die Straße und öffnete dann die Tür zu dem Gebäude wo sich die Küche befand und wo Samantha arbeitete.

Er nickte Tom zu, dem Küchenchef, der mit einem Lächeln in die Richtung deutete, wo die junge Frau dabei war, eine Torte zu verzieren.

„Hey“, grüßte Jensen seine Freundin mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich auf einen der Anrichtetische.

Samantha Augenbraue schnellte fragend in die Höhe, denn man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sah Jensen eine Weile still bei dieser Arbeit zu, während eine Kirsche nach der anderen in seinen Mund wanderte.

„Ich kann viele Sachen aber Gedankenlesen gehört nicht dazu“, schmunzelte sie mit einem Zwinkern und klopfte ihm auf die Fingern, „und lass die Kirschen in Ruhe, die brauche ich noch!“

„...“

„Es geht um unsere nächste Challenge“, rückte er schließlich heraus.

Samantha blickte umher, aber die beiden waren allein in dem kleinen Raum.

„Thema?“, fragte sie abwesend, während die Schokoladestreusel an die Torte angebracht wurden.

„Fisting“, erwiderte er trocken und Samantha sah sich noch einmal um, denn diese Unterhaltung sollte keiner mitbekommen.

„Welcher von euch hat diese Ehre?“, grinste sie und sah ihn kurz an, während sie weitermachte.

„Misha.“

„Keine Sorge, der hat das schon einmal gemacht. Das heißt ... ich habe es gemacht“, erwiderte sie mit einem Schmunzeln und war einige Augenblicke in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich weiß, aber ...“

Jensen stotterte herum und Samantha ließ einen Moment die Arbeit ruhen, denn um diese unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen zusammenzusetzen, musste sie sich konzentrieren. Nachdem endlich alles klar war, fragte sie, wovor er Angst hätte.

„Keine Ahnung. Dass ich ihm wehtue? Dass ich es vermassle? Dass ich ihm wehtue? Dass meine Hand nicht passt?“

Zum Beweis legte er seine Hand auf ihre, um den Unterschied deutlich zu machen.

„Willst du tauschen?“

„Nein, denn dieser Idiot freut sich darauf.“

Samantha musste lachen, denn das hatte sie sich fast gedacht und Jensen verdrehte die Augen und stimmte ein.

„Ich möchte, dass du an meiner Seite bist und keinen Zentimeter weggehst. Hilf mir, dass das ein erfolgreiches Experiment wird.“

Natürlich. Was für eine Frage. Die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen, als er seine Freundin zum Abschied, nach einem kurzen Rundumblick, auf die Lippen küsste, umarmte und wieder seiner Wege ging.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und die Nervosität, die er in den Griff bekommen hatte, kam wieder und traf Jensen mit voller Geschwindigkeit.

Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte Samantha die zwei Männer an ihrer Haustüre, ließ sie eintreten und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung des Spielzimmers.

Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke, um zu bemerken, was Jensen für ein Nervenbündel war.

„Okay, Misha. Du kennst die Prozedur. Wir starten mit einem Einlauf. Zwei Durchgänge“, erklärte sie und der ältere Mann nickte, zog sich aus und legte die Kleidung sorgfältig auf den Tisch.

Nachdem er auf der Liege eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, drehte er sich zur Seite, zog ein Knie zur Brust, atmete tief durch und beobachtete die beiden.

Samantha war zwar dabei, aber sie hatte sich auch vorgenommen, dass Jensen alles alleine machen sollte. In einem ruhigen Tonfall erklärte sie ihm alles und gab die Anweisungen.

Zunächst nahm er den Beutel mit warmem Wasser, angereichert mit einigen entspannenden und beruhigenden Tropfen einer Kräutermischung und hängte diesen an einen Metallständer. Dann befestigte er den Schlauch und benetzte alles großzügig mit Gleitgel, auch Misha‘s Hintertürchen.

Er war so nervös, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, den anderen ein wenig zu erregen oder ganz einfach mit ihm zu reden. Monoton und so wie beim Arzt, steckte er, (zwar übervorsichtig und so langsam dass Misha beinahe etwas gesagt hätte) das Plastikende dieses Schlauches in seinen Darm und drehte an dem kleinen Ventil. Mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit, die Misha bis dato nicht gewohnt war, sprudelte die Flüssigkeit in seinen Darm, ließ ihn aufjapsen.

„Tut es weh?“ fragte Jensen ängstlich und schmunzelnd meinte Samantha, dass das Tempo etwas gedrosselt werden sollte.

Nachdem alles Wasser drinnen war, drehte Misha sich auf den Rücken und auch wenn er es am Anfang genossen hatte, kamen nach und nach die Krämpfe und er wand sich unruhig.

Samantha zeigte ihrem Freund, wie er Misha‘s Bauch etwas massieren musste, um dem entgegenzuwirken.

Diese zehn Minuten, als Misha im Bad war, nutzte Sam, um Jensen zu erklären was er besser machen konnte. Das verunsicherte den jungen Mann noch mehr.

„Um Gottes Willen, Jens. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, aber da liegt dein Lover und braucht etwas Zuwendung. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Sei nicht nervös, du kannst gar nichts falsch machen. Es ist kein Marathon. Wir haben Zeit. Nehmt euch diese Zeit. Das ist wichtig.“

Beruhigend nahm sie seine Hände in ihre eigenen und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Jensen kam ihr vor wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Als sie ihm erzählte, dass auch sie immer noch nervös war, wenn sie und ihr Mann spielten, ging es ihm ein wenig besser und ein erleichtertes Seufzen folgte.

„Das Wichtigste aber ist, dass du den anderen das nicht spüren lässt. Natürlich überträgt sich das dann auch auf ihn und wenn beide nervös sind dann geht es hundertprozentig schief. Also, wirf deine Bedenken weg, dann verspreche ich dir, dass es auch für dich eine wunderbare, aufregende und entspannte Erfahrung wird.“

Keine Minute später kam Misha wieder und legte sich erneut auf die Massageliege.

Die sanften und einfühlsamen Worte Samantha's hatten Jensen wieder Mut gemacht und mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen sah er sie an und nickte.

Jetzt hatte er es nicht eilig, als er hinter seinem Freund stand und zärtlich über Rücken und Beine streichelte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Misha zu Samantha, die auf einem Stuhl nahe bei seinem Kopf saß und ihm zuzwinkerte. Auf Sam konnte man sich eben immer verlassen. Glücklich seufzend schloss er die Augen und fing an zu genießen.

Viel bewusster nahm er nun den nackten Körper wahr, der vor ihm lag, bewegte seine Fingerspitzen über die nackte Haut, ließ den anderen erschaudern. Er beugte sich hinunter und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Schlüsselbein und Nacken, schmunzelte anhand der Gänsehaut, die sich auf der glatten Haut abzeichnete und stöhnte zufrieden in den Kuss, als Misha seinen Kopf nach hinten drehte, um kurz ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen zu lassen. Da er aber das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte, besann sich der jüngere Mann wieder und begann diesen wohlgeformten Hintern zu streicheln.

Mit dem Zeigefinger drückte er sanft gegen das kleine Geheimnis zwischen den beiden Backen und ließ Misha nach Luft schnappen.

Und jetzt hatte sich dieser Schalter in seinem Gehirn entgültig umgelegt und er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, seine Finger dort zu versenken. Aus der Angst wurde Neugier und aus der Neugier wurde Erregung, als er seinen Freund komplett entspannt vor sich sah, mit einem zufriedenen und glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nachdem Jensen fertig war, setzte er sich zu ihm, flüsterte beruhigende und lobende Worte, küssste Misha‘s Stirn, streichelte durch die wirren, dunklen Haare, versank erneut in die tiefblauen Augen und massierte sanft seinen Bauch.

Zwischendurch warf er einen unsicheren Blick zu Samantha, als Misha sich vor Schmerz krümmte.

Die rothaarige, junge Frau zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Das Massieren ist nur eine Hilfe. Da muss er durch. Ablenkung ist das Zauberwort. Aber nicht zu wild, denn sonst haben wir eine Überschwemmung hier.“

Bei diesen Worten mussten alle drei lachen und der Misha war froh, als er aus seiner Pein entlassen wurde.

Während der ältere Mann noch duschte, bereiteten die anderen in der Zwischenzeit alles vor und Jensen’s Augen wurden größer und größer.

„Nur Mut“, schmunzelte Samantha und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Nachdem Misha frisch geduscht und peinlichst sauber wiederkam, wurde er von Jensen auf den Gyn-Stuhl beordert und an den Beinen festgeschnallt.

„Das gefällt dir, oder?“, murmelte Misha und sein Freund nickte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er entspannt war, als sich weiche Lippen und warme Hände mit seinem Körper beschäftigten und ihm Lust und Zufriedenheit bescherten.

Dieser Anblick seines Freundes mit gespreizten Beinen und jede Stelle leicht zugänglich, einladend sich mit all dem zu beschäftigen, das machte Jensen geil.

Wie ein gelehriger Schüler befolgte er Samantha’s Ratschläge und war langsam, vorsichtig und einfühlsam, aber auch nicht zögerlich, geschweige denn, ließ er dem anderen seine Nervosität spüren.

Der ständige Körperkontakt beruhigte Misha. Er vertraute ihm und auch wenn er nicht genau sehen konnte was gemacht wurde, spürte er sehr wohl, was in seiner unteren Hälfte vor sich ging.

Eine Mischung aus Fingern, die, auch wenn er es so dringend wollte, immer wieder knapp unterhalb seiner Prostata vorbeizogen, Dildos, die immer größer und dicker wurden und dem Spekulum, das ihn schrittweise immer wieder weiter und weiter öffnete.

Misha war in einem Rausch der Gefühle, die das eine Mal ziemlich schmerzhaft waren, aber ihn dann wieder auf Wolken betteten.

Seine Hände waren bereits schweißnass, genauso wie seine Stirn. Vor Anstrengung, vor Zurückhaltung und vor dem zeitweiligen Druck, der ihn beinahe an die Grenzen brachte.

Dankbar darüber, dass Samantha bei ihm war, die ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte und beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Mittlerweile hatte Jensen sich seinen Pullover ausgezogen, denn er musste zugeben, dass es auch mit einer gewissen Anstrengung verbunden war.

Aber nicht nur diese Anstrengung brachte ihn zum Schwitzen, sondern es war auch die Art, mit der ihn Misha ansah und die erregenden Geräusche, die er ab und zu von sich gab.

Auch wenn dieser sich dieses Mal gut entspannen konnte, dauerte es lange, bis er vier Finger ohne Probleme aufnehmen konnte.

„Ich kann ... ich brauche ... fuck ... ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Verfluchte Scheiße. Lass mich kommen. Sofort. Ich platze!“, rief er plötzlich und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an die Stützen des Stuhles, auf seinem Bauch schwamm bereits ein See aus klarer Flüssigkeit.

Samantha biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, anhand des überraschten Ausdruckes, der auf Jensen’s Gesicht geschrieben stand. Misha war so überreizt, dass er ihm am liebsten etwas an den Kopf geschmissen hätte, hätte er etwas erreichen können.

„Zeit, etwas Neues zu lernen“, grinste sie und stellte sich neben Jensen, zwischen Misha‘ Beine.

Das Thema _trockener Orgasmus_ , war Misha nicht fremd und auch wenn er etwas murrte, es war besser als gar nichts. Entweder er kaufte es oder er ging leer aus.

Samantha nahm Jensen‘s Zeige,- und Mittelfinger und drückte diese auf eine Stelle an seinem Damm, zwischen Hoden und Anus.

„Spürst du die Mulde?“ Ein Nicken folgte.

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Jensen musste nur dreimal über seine Prostata rubbeln und Samantha drückte seine Finger fest auf den _Million-Dollar-Punkt_.

Lächelnd dachte sie zurück, wie lange sie das bei Gabriel versucht hatte. Einmal drückte sie zu spät, das andere Mal zu früh und dann zu leicht ... aber er war ein tolles Versuchskaninchen gewesen – das war er noch immer. Geduldig und bereit alles mitzumachen, was seine Domina verlangte.

Mit halboffenem Mund starrte Jensen auf seinen zuckenden Freund, der leise stöhnend einen kleinen Höhnenrausch erlebte. Aber eben ohne Ejakulation und am Ende mit beinahe noch größerem Druck in seinen Eiern.

„Jensen ...!“

Er hasste dieses tiefe, langgezogene Aussprechen seines Namens, denn das bedeutete immer, dass Misha unzufrieden oder anderer Meinung war ... und das zu Recht.

Seit mehr als zwei Minuten waren fünf Finger in ihm und der ältere Mann wurde ungeduldig, da Jensen wie erfroren dastand und keine Anstalten machte, weiterzumachen.

Misha‘s Atem war schwer, er hatte das Gefühl zu platzen und er tropfte vor Verlangen. Es waren keine Schmerzen, die ihn unruhig machten, aber er wollte nur eines - Erleichterung.

Denn er war am Ende.

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Samantha, die an Jensen‘s Seite trat und fragte, was das Problem war.

Es waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter, aber er spürte einen Widerstand, von dem er nicht genau wusste, ob er da durchkam, oder durchsollte, oder ... keine Ahnung. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und wollte Misha auf keinen Fall verletzen.

„Keine Sorge, das ist der zweite Schließmuskel und ja ... da musst du durch“, lächelte sie, während noch mehr Gleitgel auf seinen Handrücken gespritzt wurde.

Misha konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Seine Beine zitterten, genauso wie seine Hände.

Wimmernd und bettelnd gab er zu verstehen, dass Jensen es verdammt noch mal endlich tun solle.

Und während er das sagte, machte Jensen was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Das letzte Wort blieb Misha im Halse stecken und wie in Zeitlupe weiteten sich seine Augen.

Dann war es still. Es waren nur einige Momente, aber Jensen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, atmete nur ganz flach, um keine der Regungen zu übersehen, die der andere geben könnte.

„...“

„Beweg dich endlich!“

„Son of a bitch!“

Jensen hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht und dieser Idiot ließ ihn so lange zappeln ...

Er streckte seine Finger etwas aus, denn da war so viel Platz. Im Gegenzug erntete er ein langes, tiefes Stöhnen von seinem Freund, das ihn ermunterte, weiterzumachen.

„Mach ... komm schon!“

Nur mit Mühe brachte Misha diese Worte heraus, denn diese Gefühle, die jede Zelle seines Körpers unter Strom gesetzt hatten, hatten auch sein Gehirn vernebelt.

Samantha setzte sich neben ihren Mann, (der vor einiger Zeit dazugekommen war) auf die Couch, denn dieser Moment gehörte den beiden.

Misha‘s zitternde Hand legte sich auf seinen Schwanz und ein erneutes Murren entkam ihm, als der andere diese Hand wegschlug und ihm eindringlich erklärte, dass er nur von dieser Faust zu kommen hatte.

Dann spürte er endlich, dass Bewegung in diese Sache kam. Jedes Mal stöhnte er laut auf, als Jensen ein wenig zurückzog und absichtlich seine Prostata streifte. Immer wieder, immer ein wenig schneller, aber stets vorsichtig und mit viel Gefühl.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten stand Misha‘s Körper in Flammen und seine Augen rollten zurück, seine Halsschlagader trat so weit heraus, dass Jensen kurz Sorge bekam, ob diese platzen könnte und sein Körper spannte sich so dermaßen an, dass man mühelos eine Steinplatte zertrümmern hätte können – er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Sein ohnehin schon roter Kopf wurde noch eine Spur rötlicher und Misha hielt kurz die Luft an, bevor er schrie – wirklich schrie.

Jensen hatte ihn noch niemals so schreien gehört, wenn er einen Orgasmus hatte.

Es war einerseits ein wenig unheimlich, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er selten zuvor etwas so Schönes gesehen und zu wissen, dass _er_ es war der ihn so fühlen ließ, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, Zufriedenheit und Glück.

Da er so vertieft war, diese ganzen Emotionen wahrzunehmen, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielten, bekam er nur am Rande mit, wie sich um seine Hand alles zusammenzog. 

Kurz fragte er sich, ob er seine Hand dort jemals wieder herausbekam.

Wie aus einem Wasserfall lief es aus Misha‘s halbsteifen Schwanz heraus und auch Jensen hatte das Gefühl, dass einige Tropfen in seine eigene Unterhose geflossen waren.

Dieser Orgasmus, den ihm sein Freund beschert hatte, schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

So etwas hatte Misha noch nie erlebt. Nicht so stark. Das war kein Orgasmus, das war die verfluchte Apokalypse. Er zitterte und keuchte und bekam am Rande mit, dass sich eine ungewollte Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel stahl. Er war Jensen so dankbar, dass er ihm diese Gefühle beschert und gewagt hatte, das auszuprobieren.

Als alles vorbei war, zog Jensen seine Hand langsam und vorsichtig wieder heraus.

Ungläubig starrte er einige Augenblicke auf das weit aufgeklaffte Loch, das sich sehr schnell wieder zusammenzog, so als wäre nie etwas passiert.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Samantha das Bett bezogen und flüsterte Jensen zu, dass er und Misha hier schlafen konnten, bevor sie ihren Mann an der Hand nahm und ging, denn diese Situation hatte die beiden auch verdammt scharf gemacht.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 9

**Bondage**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
